The Nutcracker Clown
by PureHope125
Summary: Based off the Nutcracker. On Christmas Eve, Kathryn revives a Nutcracker doll as a gift from her Uncle. But, when she is shrunken down to doll size, it's up to her, her Nutcracker and her new friends to return her back to normal size. K plus for action and CreepyPastas.
1. Christmas Eve

**Hey guys, PureHope125 here with another fanfic. Yes, I know that Christmas is over and stuff but I have decided to give you guys a gift. You see, I've been having this dream recently that I want to turn into a fanfic. It is based off the Nutcracker but it isn't as other adaptions. EG: Clara and the Nutcracker aren't really IN a relationship since he goes to the Sugar Plum Fairy/Princess. But yeah, from the title and the fact that this is a CreepyPasta fanfic based off a dream, you know that it has Me X LJ. DUH!**

**Anyway, it's start.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve in London and the sun has just risen, everyone was up knowing that they will have an early night. Well, apart from one person. This person was a girl, becoming sixteen this year. She had brown hair that would glow gold when in light, green eyes which sparkled like elmalds and had the softest skin known to man. She slept, dreaming of her Christmas sweet sixteen when her mother walked in her room.<p>

Her mother was a gentle woman, she had brown hair and green eyes like her daughter but they had the sense of hardness not found in the young girl. 'Kathryn...' Her mother said, rubbing her daughter's arm causing Kathryn to wake up.

'Uh?' She asked, completely loopy and tired.

'Honey, it's Christmas. Don't you want to wake up?' Her mother asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

'Yeah...' Kathryn slowly got up and yawned, walking over to her closet as she looked for the dress she had been saving for today and tomorrow. It was nothing special, heck, you could say it was bland, but she loved it. It was a short white dress with black stripes on the skirt and short sleeves. She put on some matching black and white leggings and a matching bow before heading downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she was shocked to find some of her family already at the house, gifts being placed under the tree. The Christmas tree that the family made was unlike any other tree, since it had all kinds of decorations. From candy canes to candles. Kathryn smiled before turning to her mother, who looked at her and smiled back.

'Finally sweetheart, you're up.' Kathryn then sat down with her mother and they began to talk about other birthdays before the topic changed to marriage. 'You're growing up so fast, maybe soon you'll be at the altar.'

Kathryn coughed uncomfortably. 'Huh? What did you say mother?'

'You know, maybe you should start dating next year. It's not so bad.'

'But mum, I'm not ready. Heck, I don't even like guys that much. They're rude and heartless.'

'Oh Kathryn, I know what happened but please don't use that as your defence for getting married or dating. Just give it a chance.'

Kathryn sighed and left the room, bumping into her uncle. Well ok, he wasn't really her uncle but her family and his family treat each other the same. He was an interesting man, with orange hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie underneath a green-brown hoodie with jeans and brown shoes. Kathryn smiled and hugged him.

'Uncle Will!' She cheered, as Will ruffed with her hair.

'Hi there kiddo, my have you grown...' Will replied, bending down to look at her. 'And getting more pretty very year.'

'Thank you...'

Kathryn's parents walked in, smiling when they saw the visitor.

'Ah, Mr Grossman, so nice for you to visit us.'

'Not a problem Mike and Deb, how's the family?' Will asked, moving his attention from Kathryn to her parents.

'Not too bad, Will.'

The adults left the hall to talk in the dining room while Kathryn stood there. 'Am I ready?' She asked herself before heading in the living room.

* * *

><p>Kathryn was watching the usual Christmas specials when Will came down and sat next to her. 'I've brought your gifts this year...' Will stated, pointing to Kathryn's brother, Alex. 'I've already given his present, the FIFA game he wanted, but this gift to you is very special...' Will responded, placing the box on Kathryn's lap.<p>

Kathryn ripped open the gift to find a nutcracker, but it wasn't your normal nutcracker, it seemed to be a clown. It had a fez, a red soldier's uniform with a orange collar and buttons, golden shoulder pads, a dark blue soldier's pants and knee high black boots with orange buttons. The nutcracker had bandaged black claws instead of hands, he also had black hair and white skin with white eyes and a pointy black and white striped cone nose.

'Wow Will, he's amazing! What's his name?' Kathryn asked, her head in amazing curiosity of the little toy.

'Jack, Laughing Jack.' Will answered, smiling that Kathryn was not at all creeped out by his looks.

'Wow!'

'So, you like him?'

'Like him? I love him!' She quickly gave Will a hug before returning to the doll. 'This is the best gift I ever had!'

'Good, you like him.' Will say there and smiled before saying, 'You know, he does have a story behind him.'

'Really? Tell me.'

'Well, he was like a family to mine. Our best friend, going back into the nineteenth century. He then began to live in a special world for people like him known as Proxy Land. There, you could do anything and everything you wanted. However, there was one problem. The ruler of the land, Lord Zalgo. He hated everyone, mainly all of the people that thought they were better than him. One of those people, goes by the name of Jeff, Jeff the killer. He kept on going on about how he was the most beautiful person in the world, leading Zalgo to turn Jeff into a worm. So, people tried looking for a cure but Jack managed to find it. By crunching a hazel nut and feeding it to Jeff. Zalgo had promised that anyone who had cured Jeff will become king or queen, but...you can never trust Zalgo. So, in anger, he used his loyal witch, Pencilneck, to turn Laughing Jack into a nutcracker in order in stay on the throne.'

'What a horrible guy!' Kathryn frowned, hugging the nutcracker like it needed comforting.

'I know, the next day I found this on my bed but I think you'll look after him better.

'You think?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I guess he kind of looks cute...' Kathryn giggled, before having the nutcracker taken from her by her brother. 'Hey! Give him back!'

'Oh look, it's Kathryn's new boyfriend!' Her brother teased, but he didn't look where he was going and tripped over the cat. Which lead him to fall over and break the nutcracker's jaw.

'NO!' Kathryn cried, rushing over to the doll before hugging him. She then turned to her uncle, 'Fix him!'.

Will stared at the nutcracker before taking it, 'Don't worry,' he sighed, patting Kathryn on the head. 'I'll fix him by the evening.' Will then left the room and went in the basement.

* * *

><p>Kathryn sighed, it was nine thirty and Will still hadn't brought Jack back to her. She started to cry a bit before Will walked in, holding the fixed nutcracker in his arms. 'Laughing Jack!' Kathryn cheered, reaching her arms out to hug the nutcracker.<p>

'Take good care of him...' Will reminded her, heading away from the door.

'I will, uncle Will!'

Will watched as Kathryn fell asleep with her nutcracker in her arms, he sighed. 'And, take care of her Laughing Jack the nutcracker clown...' Will whispered as quietly as a mouse before shutting the door. Knowing Kathryn might be going on a adventure tonight...


	2. Shrunken Down

It was midnight, everyone was asleep and peace was everywhere. Apart from a pinch of golden dust that flew round the area of London. The dust went towards the window of Kathryn's bedroom, it went though it and floated near the ceiling. It gained interest on the nutcracker clown so it flew into it, causing the clown to come to live.

'Woah! Ow...my head...' The clown groaned, rubbing the side of his head in pain. 'Seriously, what happ-' The clown stopped talking and looked round, finding himself on a giant bed. 'I...I shrunk? But how...' He then heard breathing next to him, turning to his left to find Kathryn sleeping next to him. He gasped, staring at her. 'A giant, graceful and beautiful...' He moved his hand closer to Kathryn's cheek, touching it gently. 'And so soft...' The clown's attention moved onto the lips, his eye widened and shimmered in the darkness. 'I wonder if she'll notice that I gave her a quick kiss?' He asked himself, moving his face closer to her lips before freezing from a chilling laughter.

'Come out clown! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!'

'Oh no, Lord Zalgo.' Jack realised, he quickly gave Kathryn a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lord Zalgo and his loyal witch, Pencilneck, had walked into the living room though a mouse hole by the tree. 'Come on, we need to make sure that Jack dies so he can't become king.'<p>

'Why? If you were going to curse whoever cured Jeff, why did you even promise the role in the first place?'

'Because it's more fun this way.'

Laughing Jack jumped off the final step of the staircase and creeped up behind the two. It worked well until he accidentally stepped on Zalgo's black cape, which hid his many red mouths.

'Ow!' The demon growled, grabbing his cape before turning behind him to see the nutcracker clown. 'Oh, there you are Jack.'

'What did you do to me? I want nothing but answers.' The clown demanded, stealing the Lord's sword in the process.

'Well, since you asked kindly... I got Miss P here to turn you into a nutcracker.'

'Why? I hate nuts.'

'Well, I'm not ever going to give up my place for the throne, which was why I got Miss P to turn you into something else. Though, I'm not sure why you came a nutcracker but there you go.'

'You're one sick, twisted guy Zalgo.'

'You'll be more twisted when I'm done with you!' The demon hissed, pulling out another sword and charging towards the clown. Laughing Jack jumped out the way just in time and ran to the other side of the room. Zalgo chased the clown using all of his might and power, Jack always managing to escape from the demon's attack. But Laughing Jack's attacks aren't affected on the demon, so the battle looked like it wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Back to Kathryn's room, she had suddenly woke up due to the random shouts, grunting and clashing of swords coming from downstairs. 'What the...?' She groaned, yawning and looking though her bed sheets for her nutcracker only to find him missing. 'Laughing Jack?' She realised, now getting up and heading out of the room. Her sky blue nightie flowing as she made it to the stairs, the noises becoming more audio able. 'Alex, you know you're not allowed to touch my things, AT ALL.' Kathryn frowned, walking into the living room. Nearly stepping on Jack by mistake.<p>

'Woah! Watch it giant!' Jack shouted, taking his eyes off Zalgo and on Kathryn. The teen squealed and looked down to see the nutcracker.

'Jack? But, how are you alive?' She asked, just as Zalgo attacked Laughing Jack sending him flying to the other side of the room. 'Hey!' Kathryn got incredibly angry and picked up the demon with strength and fury. 'Leave, him, ALONE!' She roared, flicking Zalgo's back using her free hand.

'Ouch!' The demon hissed, his body getting hotter with rage causing Kathryn to drop him and run over to her nutcracker, who was magically not hurt but knocked-out. 'You'll pay for that...' Zalgo said evilly, turning to Pencilneck who was running over with a spell book in her arms. 'Aim it at the giant girl...' Zalgo explained, before moving away as Pencilneck read out a spell.

'This spell is for those, who are very tall, I now command thee, to become small!' She shot out a magic blast aiming it at Kathryn, it shot right at her back causing Kathryn to growl.

'Ow! What was that!?' She asked, before feeling light headed. 'Oh, I don't feel to well...' She groaned, grabbing her head for a short while before shaking it off. 'Ok, that was weird.' She said, she stood up and payed attention to the tree which seemed to be getting taller. She then looked at the couch, that too was getting taller. In fact, the whole room was getting bigger!

That's when she realised it, it wasn't the room that was changing, it was her! She was shrinking! She freaked out until the room stopped growing, letting her know the shrinking had stopped. 'Oh no, what's happened to me? How am I going to enjoy tomorrow? How am I going to get back to normal size? What if I never get back to normal!?' She went back to freaking out as Zalgo and Pencilneck got closer to her. Zalgo now twice as big as she was and Pencilneck roughly her size but her neck a centimetre taller. 'W-W-What are you going to do with me now...? She asked, grabbing the rim of her nightie and fiddling with it.

Zalgo chuckled, towering over Kathryn. 'How about you hand over the nutcracker and say sorry for hurting me and Miss P here will return you back to normal...?'

'I...' Kathryn thought about it, but the answer was given to her when Laughing Jack got up.

'Don't, touch, her...' Jack moaned, using his sword to help himself up. Zalgo moved his eyes back to Laughing Jack, letting Kathryn escape.

Kathryn ran towards that tree like a gust of wind, screaming in fear as she made it. She spotted the branches and began her climb up the tree. One branch after the other. Finally, making it to the very top. It was a wonderful sight, right next to the star, she could see the whole room. Her eyes widened as she watched the battle go on. Not noticing Pencilneck sneaking up behind her with another spell. Luckily, Kathryn felt the weight change on the branch and turned round.

'Stay away from me...' Kathryn begged, backing away from Pencilneck.

'I won't hurt you, I'll just turn you into a snack for Lord Zalgo.'

'Wait, you're the one that turned Jack into a nutcracker and shrunk me!?'

'Yes, now stand still...'

Pencilneck was ready to put another spell on Kathryn before something poked her back. Pencilneck jumped up and fell off the tree, crashing on top of Zalgo.

'I'LL GET YOU LAUGHING JACK IN A BOX, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!' Zalgo roared, before heading back into the mouse hole. 'And your pretty LITTLE Kathryn too!' Zalgo laughed at his own joke before finally leaving.

Kathryn stared at her hands, tears coming down her eyes. 'Shrunk... I've been shrunk... Why, why me...?' She cried, wiping tears from her eyes before hearing a voice.

'Don't cry, it's not so bad when you get used to it.' Laughing Jack spoke, Kathryn ran over to him and hugged him tight. The clown suddenly taken back by her contact, he slowly wrapped his arms round her and hugged back.

'Laughing Jack...?' Kathryn looked up, seeing that her head was only up Jack's chest. 'Is this a dream?'

'No it isn't...'

'Prove it.' Kathryn folded her arms and turned away, Jack gained a smirk. He then grabbed her and pushed their faces together, causing the pair to kiss on the lips. Kathryn was taken back and pushed away from him. 'Ewwww! Gross!' She gagged, taking a few steps away from the nutcracker.

'See, it wasn't a dream. First, I kissed you and you felt it and second, I might have poked you with my nose!' Jack chuckled, then bursting into laughter while Kathryn began to shake in terror.

'So, I really was shrunk...?'

'I guess.'

Kathryn then fainted, causing Jack to reach out and catch her. He then picked her up and placed the knocked-out Kathryn on his lap.

'Don't worry Kathryn, I'll protect you...' He sighed, before kissing Kathryn on her lips again.


	3. Journey to Proxy Land

Laughing Jack then climbed down the tree, still carrying Kathryn in his arms with the sword hidden in the sword case on his back. He kept staring at her face, wanting to kiss her again. He wasn't usually this affectionate, but you could say it's just them on their own now. Or...so he thought.

'Hey! Hey weird clown thing!' A strange voice called out, kind of like a female trying to sound like a male but the voice comes off as a young boy. This caused Laughing Jack to turn round to growl.

'What is it?' Jack replied, a little more angry than normal.

'Woah, calm down dude, it's just me.' The voice then revealed itself, it looked like to be a plush of Tails but had the hand-made look with a red jem on the head connected by a rope. 'Name's Tails Doll, but most people call me Tails. Kathryn oldest...' The doll then stared at the teen asleep in Jack's arms. 'Wow, she's tiny! What happened? Last time I remember seeing her, she was much bigger!'

'Zalgo's personal witch shrunk her using a spell. I managed to fight them off but they'll be back for her.'

'Why?'

'Not sure now but I know somewhere we can be safe, until we find a way to return her back to normal.' Then suddenly, a meow was heard which sounded like a lion's roar. A giant yellow kitten ran round the couch and headed for the two dolls, the two got ready to fight when the cat tripped over something. Puppet string.

'I can't let our lass Kathryn get killed!' A pirate sounding voice came from a doll house on the windowsill. Jack looked to find a skeleton puppet jumping from the windowsill to the pair, gasping seeing how it didn't smash or break. The puppet rolled up it's string into a ball and threw it, the cat soon chasing it. 'So sorry for the...near death experience ya know? Anyway, name's Skintaker, the best skeleton pirate in all the even seas!' The puppet chuckled, before shaking Tail's hand.

'Now, I'm guessing you would like to have a bit of a rest after your battle Jack?' Tails Doll asked, Laughing Jack just nodded as the three walked back to the dollhouse.

* * *

><p>'Ow... Oh mum...I had the weirdest dream, the Nutcracker came to life and he was having a battle with a demon and then this weird long neck lady shrunk me using magic and after the battle the nutcracker suddenly kissed my lips and it was weird! Glad it was-' Kathryn finally opened her eyes to find herself in a bed, with Skintaker, Tails Doll and Laughing Jack staring at her intensely.<p>

'Finally, Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up!' Tails cheered, Kathryn just stared at him in complete wonder.

'Tails?' She got up from the bed and walked over to him, seeing now he was the exact same size as her, she hugged him tight. 'Tails! I can't believe it! You're alive too?'

'Of course we're all alive. But right now, we need to find a way to grow you back to human size.'

'Ah yes, that's a plan...' She smiled and sighed, flopping back on the bed. 'Once this big fiasco is finished, I'm returning that Nutcracker back to Uncle Will as soon as I can!' Laughing Jack was heart broken, the second he heard that he teared up. He wiped the tears away and began walking out of the room. Kathryn noticed and followed him. 'Laughing Jack, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!'

Laughing Jack huffed and continued walking towards the stairs. 'You say that, but how can I trust you?'

'I'll...' Kathryn sighed and blushed. Wait, she was blushing? She looked at Laughing Jack before sighing. 'I'll...actually date you once you return to being your self and I return to normal size...' That caused the Nutcracker to run back up the stairs and smile.

'Really? Well, no one's ever wanted to date me... I'll take it!' He then kissed her on the lips again before realising something. 'Wait, that's the plan!'

'What plan?'

'We're going to see your uncle! After all, he knows about Proxy Land and might even manage to get us there!' Before Kathryn could object, Laughing Jack dragged her back into the bedroom to explain the plan to the others.

'That's a good plan Kathryn! But...how do we get there being this height?' Skintaker replied, Kathryn began to fiddle with her nightie again. 'Oh, sorry. Bit insensitive I know.'

The boys then started throwing random ideas out as Kathryn walked over to the window and sighed. Sure, it was cool looking out of the window in a dollhouse but...what about the future? Just then, what seemed to be a tree branch suddenly began to shake before breaking off. Kathryn gasped in shock as the decorations fell and smashed everywhere apart from two which were floating in mid air. The decorations flew towards the dollhouse as it turned out to be two Santa sleighs with reindeers on the front. One with a red nose and the other looking normal.

'Kathryn! Our favourite buddy! How ya doing?' The red nose reindeer asked.

'Well, if being shrunk by a witch and being wanted for dinner by a evil demon with the fact I'm going to have to date him,' Kathryn then pointed at Laughing Jack before looking back at the reindeer. 'Then I'm fine.'

'Well, he does look kind of cute!'

'I guess...'

'And you're so tiny and cute! You two are perfect!'

'Wait, what?'

'Nevermind. Hey!' The reindeer then showed Kathryn the sleigh floating, Kathryn was first confused but then realised it.

'Guys! We have our rides!' Kathryn then pointed at the reindeers outside, the boys looked at them and smiled. 'We can use them to fly to Uncle Will's house to find a way into Proxy Land!'

'Great idea Kathryn!' The trio cheered as they rushed outside, Skintaker and Tails Doll went on the normal reindeer named Sven while Laughing Jack and Kathryn went in the red nose reindeer's sleigh. Jack let Kathryn in first before getting in himself. The two reindeers spoke in reindeer tounge before flying out the house though the window.

* * *

><p>The gang were flying though the streets of London, looking at each house to find Will. Kathryn was getting really cold, the cool breeze always slamming into her face and the fact that she was only in her nightie. But that wasn't the only problem.<p>

One of the night shadows on a wall gained red eyes and a smile, Lord Zalgo had cloaked himself in the darkness. He smiled as he zoomed from building to building catching up with the two sleighs. Finally, he was right behind Ruby's ,the red nosed reindeer, sleigh. He grabbed the end of it causing it to stop.

'Hey, why'd you stop Ruby?' Kathryn asked, turning behind to see the familiar demon appear. 'Come on Ruby, HURRY!' Kathryn screamed, grabbing the silk ribbon of a rein and began to use it to get out of Zalgo's grip. It worked, but the demon still chased them. Ruby growled at the demon, glowing her red nose making Zalgo disappear.

'AH! LIGHT!' Zalgo howled before retreating from the gang. They celebrated before crashing right into a door.

'Ow, my head...' The six of them groaned before looking at the large door that stood before them. 'Look guys! We made it!' Kathryn smiled, pointing to the sign near the door. "Grossman Family toy store."

'So, the guy that gave me to you which in turn shrunk you is a toy store owner?' Laughing Jack asked, as he and the others followed Kathryn into the building by crawling under the door.

'Yeah, but it's cool. I love toys! They're awesome!' She cheered, jumping up and down and rushing to look at all of the toys.

'Kathryn, wait up!' Jack shouted, following Kathryn to make sure that she was safe.

'Guys! Wait for us!' Skintaker and Tails Doll shouted, jumping on top of Sven and Ruby to chase after them.

* * *

><p>Kathryn looked at the doll dresses, for being made of fabric they did feel as soft as silk. Laughing Jack stared at her, his eyes widening at just Kathryn's beauty and personality. Skintaker and Tails Doll were looking at the pirate ships, Skintaker hoping to use a boat in the future with Ruby and Sven happily playing a reindeer game by the front door. What they didn't know was that Ruby and Sven games caused a grumpy man to enter the store from upstairs, using a grey blanket as his cover.<p>

'Ugh, who would be up at midnight? The store's closed...' The man grumbled, looking down at the two reindeers. "What the!? Rats!?' The man quickly ran to the checkout and grabbed a glass jar. 'Time to get rid of these nasty creatures!' The man growled, now running up to the reindeers. The deers however ran to find the gang.

Luckily, Kathryn heard the male's voice and ran over to the sound. 'Uncle Will!' She cried as she ran, bumping into Ruby. 'Hey Ruby, why are...'

'GIANT ANGRY MAN ATTACKING!' Ruby screamed, running past Kathryn and away from Jack. Laughing Jack watching Will run towards them.

'KATHRYN RUN!' Jack shouted, quickly moving in the same direction as Ruby. But Kathryn just stared at Will.

'Oh my god, he's huge!' She tried to run away but quickly tripped over one of the dresses she left on the floor and was captured.

'Yes, I've got one little rat! Now, time to get rid of th-' Will stopped, now taking a closer look at his prisoner, his own niece Kathryn. His mouth went wide open in shock as he took a even closer inspection. He removed the lid and began to pet Kathryn's hair, yep, she was very real.

'Yes Uncle Will, it's me...' Kathryn replied, Will placing the glass jar on a counter and releasing Kathryn. Quickly allowing the others to go over and see if she was alright.

'How? You were so big when I saw you today and now look at you, as small as a doll.'

'Well, let's just say that a certain Lord and a certain witch came to pay us a visit tonight.' Laughing Jack replied, spinning his sword round.

'So, Pencilneck and Lord Zalgo did this to my niece?'

'Pretty much.'

Will growled before leaving the store. He then came back with a book with a circle with a cross though it. 'The book of Proxy Land. If this works, I can teleport you guys there. I'm pretty sure one of the Slender brothers can get rid of the curses put a upon you two.' Grossman sighed, Kathryn sighing as well.

'Well, it's worth a shot.' She replied, slightly facing Jack before turning to her Uncle.

'Plus! Proxies are just the same size as dolls in this world so Kathryn won't feel shrunk there!' Laughing Jack explained, as Uncle Will Grossman read out a piece of writing which lead to a portal appearing above the book.

'Ok, go before it wears off!' Grossman demaned, Ruby and Sven went first, followed by Tails Doll, then Skintaker with a new sword in his arm, Laughing Jack was about to go but stopped when Kathryn looked at her uncle.

'Please let my parents know where I am...' She asked, holding her hands together in a begging way.

'Of course, who would I be if I didn't.' Grossman replied, just as he picked up Kathryn and kissed her head gently. 'Now go! Laughing Jack will protect you!' He said, as Kathryn and Laughing Jack walked into the portal side by side. The portal disappeared and Will began to ponder. 'How will I explain this to the parents?'


	4. Planning out

Will Grossman ran as fast as he could to Kathryn's house, shocked to find Kathryn's parents outside calling for her. He ran up to them and began panting.

'Will! Bloody hell boy, what you doing up so late?' Kathryn's father asked, leading Will inside along with his wife.

'I...have...news...about...Kathryn...' Will responded, the parents gasping.

'You do!? Where is she and what happened!?' Her mother asked.

'You're not going to believe it...' Will sighed, placing himself on the couch.

'Of course we'll believe you, sure your grand-grandmother went crazy over a killer clown but I'm sure you're not as crazy.'

'So, you want me to tell you?'

'YES!'

'Well, Kathryn's in Proxy Land with Laughing Jack, Tails Doll, Skintaker, Ruby and Sven.' Kathryn's parents looked confused. 'Ok, here's a better expiation. Your daughter had been shrunk by Lord Zalgo's personal witch Pencilneck and has now gone to Proxy Land to return back to normal. Then, she'll come straight home.' Kathryn's parents now looked mad.

'My daughter was shrunk!?' The mother asked.

'By a witch!?' The father asked.

'So, she's not on earth anymore!?' The mother asked with more shock.

'Yes, yes and yes.' Will replied, Kathryn's dad got up and chucked him outside. 'Hey! What's the big idea!?' Grossman replied, getting up and brushing off some mess off his clothes.

'Well, when you have real answers, come back with our daughter!' The father growled before slamming the door.

'Great. The one guy with answers and they throw him out.' Will groaned, before heading back to his home again. 'I hope Zalgo stomps on them.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Proxy Land, Kathryn, Laughing Jack, Skintaker, Tails Doll, Sven and Ruby had just arrived and the portal behind them closed. Sven and Ruby smiled and waved goodbye.<p>

'Wait, aren't you guys coming with us?' Kathryn asked, sadness in her voice.

'We know we don't want to leave you, but we don't belong in Proxy Land.' Ruby sighed, Sven nodded.

'But I don't belong here-'

'But you need to be here. That's why you're going but we aren't.' Ruby and Sven began their journey away from them before Kathryn tightly hugged them.

'I'll miss you guys...'

'We'll miss you too...'

Kathryn wiped her tears and then ran up to Laughing Jack, who was a few centimetres away from them. Laughing Jack wrapped an arm round her and they continued their journey to the Slender brothers.

* * *

><p>Lord Zalgo sat in his throne and sighed, looking round his dark throne room. His eyes kept looking at a small bird cage beside the throne. A frown came upon his many mouths as man came running towards him.<p>

It was a masked man, wearing a blue mask and a black, hooded cloak with dark clothes underneath and brown shoes. Black hair poking out the hood as he stopped before The Lord. The man took a few deep breaths before coughing.

'Ah, my royal adviser Shadowlurker, what's been going on in a Proxy Land? Anything, odd?' Lord Zalgo asked, getting off his throne and standing next to the Shadowlurker.

'Well sir, Sonic .EXE still thinks he's god, Jeff is still scarred for life and a portal opened up in the meadow outs-'

'Wait, what was in the meadow?'

'A portal. Why?'

'Pencilneck!' Zalgo roared, causing Pencilneck to run over to him.

'Yes oh great and powerful Zalgo. What is it?'

'She's arrived.'

'Oh! You mean our new witch Kor-'

'NO! The girl... You know, the human.'

'Oh, Kathryn!'

'Yes... Miss P, prepare the shrinking potion!'

'Yes Lord Zalgo!' She then bowed and ran into her lab. Zalgo then turned his head to the Shadowlurker.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked, trembling in Zalgo's up close presence.

'Tell the whole land that a party will be here at twelve tomorrow. Let everyone be there, including our new guests. Then, I shall rule this kingdom forever!' Zalgo laughed before turning to another door. 'Assassin Scarecrow!' Lord Zalgo called out, a Scarecrow woman fell from the ceiling but was somehow not hurt.

'Want me to capture some of those reindeers that came from the portal?' She asked, giving a troll face to The Lord.

'Um... Yes, whatever they are. Just bring them to me alive.' Zalgo replied.

'Alive?'

'Yes, they'll make good stampers and carrage-carriers...' The demon chuckled at his own horrible images before sending Scarecrow to the meadow. Zalgo then gave the boot to the Shadowlurker as if to tell him to hurry up and spread the news. Zalgo then flopped on his seat and sighed.

'It's great to be an evil king.' He smiled, falling asleep with many evil smiles on him.

* * *

><p>Kathryn and Laughing Jack arrived at the Slender brothers house, Skintaker and Tails Doll went to meet some of the people living in Proxy Land. The two had their hands in a tight hold, not knowing until Kathryn looked down.<p>

'Laughing Jack...' She began.

'Yes?' Jack then noticed their hands and quickly removed them. 'I will warn you, the Slender Bros are...quite tall.'

'That's ok with me Jack, I mean, I was just shrunken down and captured in a glass jar by my own uncle but hey. They won't be THAT bad.'

The front door opened to reveal a tall, white, faceless man in a suit with a red tie and black tentacles from his back. He was taller than Laughing Jack, with Jack being up to the man's waist. Causing Kathryn to feel uneasy.

'Laughing Jack, you've returned. Me and my family thought that you would never return.' The tall person gasped, letting the duo in and shutting the door. The man then took interest to Kathryn. 'And who's this young woman?' The man asked, walking closer to her.

'Oh, her? This is Kathryn, my girlfriend.'

'LAUGHING JACK! We're not dating!' She jokingly shouted, but kind of giggled at the idea.

'Yet.' Jack corrected, as the tall person took Kathryn's hand and kissed it.

'Lovely to meet you.' He spoke after the kiss, he then sighed. 'The name's Slenderman, but most people call me Slendy.'

Kathryn then did a little bow, smiling. 'Please to meet you, Slendy.' She then sgiggled, making Laughing Jack's heart flutter.

'That giggle, I've never heard such music as her's.' He thought, before remembering the plan. 'Anyway Slendy, we have a problem.'

'Of course we do! We need to introduce her to my brothers!' Slender then took Kathryn and dragged her into the centre of the house.

'Dear God.' Jack mumbled before following them.

In the centre of the house, a person that looked like Slender expect with glasses, a V-neck sweater and more modern clothes came up to Kathryn.

'Now Kathryn, this is Trenderman or Trendy.'

'Madame, it's lovely to meet you.' Trendy then kissed her hand again before leaving.

A sudden blast of air brushed across Kathryn's face as another faceless man came up to her. The only facial feature was a mouth, the man wore a big hat and didn't have a shirt under his jacket, making Kathryn uncomfortable.

'This is Sexual Offenderman or simply, Smexy.' Slenderman explained, Smexy was about to give Kathryn a rose when Slender slapped it out of his hand. 'Don't take the rose.'

'Sorry bro, but look at her! She's so hot!' Smexy then went to kiss her on the lips, Kathryn struggling against her will before the final Slender brother walked up.

'And finally...' Slender then used his tentacles to throw Smexy away from Kathryn to reveal a much happy man. He did have a face but still had the black suit only with rainbow spots on it and a top hat with spotty tentacles with bells on the end. 'The Splendorman or Splendy.'

Splendy hopped over to Kathryn and gave her a tight hug, Laughing Jack walking in the middle of the room and throwing his sword at the floor, causing everyone to look at him.

'Look guys, in case some of you forgot, I am a nutcracker now!' He growled, walking up to Kathryn and taking her from Slpendor's hold. 'Oh, and Kathryn's not normal. She's a shrunken mortal!'

Everyone stared at them, both of them cursed by Pencilneck's magic.

'Um, fellas, I think we can find a way to make a cure for this curse.' Slender sighed, the Slender brothers got up and left the room into the basement. 'Now, for a living place...' Slender then took the two out of the house and towards a strange road.

* * *

><p>Inside what seems like to be a normal bakery, a pink mare giggled at her new batch of cupcakes. One of them was a demon red colour, this cupcake made from a centur. Another one had the colour of a butter cream, with a feather of the same colour sticking out. The final cupcake was a neon orange cupcake with another feather of orange on it.<p>

The pink mare giggled, 'Looks like they'll think twice before saying my cupcakes are made from ponies.' She removed her apron as the door knocked, causing the mare to jump up. 'Oh no! That must be Zalgo!' She grabbed the red cupcake and ran to the door, only to find Slenderman standing there. 'Oh, hello Mr Slenderman. What can I do for you today?'

'Hello Pinkameana.' The Slenderman answered, bending down to her level. 'I know it's quite sudden but... Can you do a impossible task for me?'

'Of course Mr Slenderman.' She then bowed, as Slendy moved out the way to reveal Kathryn and Laughing Jack. Pinkameana was shocked. 'L-L-Laughing Jack? You're alive?'

'Of course I'm alive, nothing can stop this cosmic entity!' Jack chuckled, the pink mare smiling as she turned to the human girl.

'And...who's this?'

'Her name is Kathryn, now for your task.' The Slenderman continued. The pink mare sat down on the floor and looked up at the guy. 'Can you look after these two while me and my brothers find a cure for their curses.'

'Curses?'

'Well, you know that Laughing Jack was turned into a Nutcracker but Kathryn...she was shrunk in the human world by Pencilneck.'

'Ahhhh, I see. Of course I will look after them. Kathryn can be a helper at my bakery! Sound good Kathryn?'

'Y-Y-Yeah...' Kathryn asked, smiling while chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, a gold light engulfed the room, Slenderman, Pinkameana and Kathryn covering their eyes to protect them. When the light dimmed, the three rubbed their eyes to a horrifying surprise. Laughing Jack had turned back into his nutcracker form. Shrunken down smaller and made out of wood.

'Oh NO! We're too late!' Kathryn's eyes teared up as she picked up the nutcracker and held him close to her chest. The Slenderman went up to Kathryn to comfort her.

'Um... I'm guessing it's because that in your world, it's morning. So, the enchantment has gone. But don't worry, when night will arrive in your world, he'll be alive again.' Slender explained.

'Ok...' Kathryn kissed the wooden clown's lips before going upstairs.

'Where you going?' Pinkameana asked, following the girl upstairs. The Slenderman downstairs leaving the bakery to work on the cure.

Kathryn turned and smiled, petting the pony's mane with her free hand. 'I'm just going to hide him in case one of Zalgo's helpers or Zalgo himself comes to steal him.'

'That's a good plan, for a human, you're very brave.'

'Thank you. But, it wasn't easy.'

'Why?'

'Well, let's just say that I freaked out twice when I was first shrunken down.'

'Ah. Well, we better get started on selling those cupcakes!' The pink mare giggled, bouncing down the stairs as Kathryn looked down on her nutcracker. She went into a empty bedroom and hid him under the bed laying down.

'There, sleep tight Laughing Jack...' Kathryn smiled, before heading back down into the kitchen to help Pinkameana.


End file.
